Bad Luck
by Shining Umbreon
Summary: Lui ama lui, ma lui ama un'altra. O forse le cose stanno diversamente?


****

Titolo: Bad Luck

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 1/?

****

Rating: PG13

****

Parings: Yuki x Shuichi, Hiroshi x Ayaka implied, ma solo per ora. 

****

Disclaimers: Il solito. Gravitation e i personaggi ad esso correlati non appartengono a me, ma alla mitica Murakami-sama.

****

Bad Luck - Capitolo 1

Mentre osservava la copertina di quel libro, senza sapere cos'altro fare, si rese conto di quanto fosse rovinata. Quante volte aveva letto quel libro? E quante volte l'aveva letto immaginando, o più appropriatamente sognando, se stessa ed Eiri come i due personaggi principali? Faceva male pensarci, niente di tutto quello che aveva sognato si sarebbe mai più avverato. 

Sospirò, posò il libro sul comodino e decise di non pensarci più. Non era proprio il momento più adatto in cui pensare Eiri. Stava attendendo quella telefonata da più di mezz'ora, ormai. E tutto l'entusiasmo che sentiva quand'era tornata a casa stava lentamente svanendo.

Sapeva che con un lavoro come il suo non poteva tornare a casa ad un orario sempre fisso. Però, dannazione, le aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per tornare entro le undici. E lei si era illusa che avrebbe telefonato puntualmente a quell'ora. Né un minuto in più, né un minuto in meno. Ed era frustrante. 

Finalmente, il telefono appoggiato sul letto cominciò a squillare; il gesto istintivo della ragazza fu quello di afferrare la cornetta e rispondere, tutto l'entusiasmo che stava lentamente svanendo ritornò moltiplicato per dieci.

"… Moshi moshi?"

"Buona sera, Ayaka. O forse dovrei dire buona notte?"

La voce non era affatto quella di Hiroshi. Era femminile e più familiare. "… Mika-san?"

"Hai. Come mai sei ancora sveglia a quest'ora?"

"Beh… io stavo… aspettando una telefonata…"

"Ah, capisco. Senti, i tuoi sono in casa?"

"Eh… no. Sono partiti stamani, non gliel'hanno l'hanno detto?"

"E' vero, la vacanza ad Hokkaido! Senti, appena ti telefonano dall'hotel ti andrebbe di riferirgli qualche cosa da parte mia?"

Sulla faccia di Ayaka passò un velo di esasperazione. Mika quando voleva era in grado di trattenersi per ore al telefono, anche solo per dire poche cose. Pregò per un breve istante di non trovarsi in una di quelle situazioni. "Semmai potrei avvertirli di chiamarla…"

"Oh, hai, buona idea!" Ayaka sentì un gran sollievo. Ma svanì quasi immediatamente. "Solo che ho un nuovo numero di cellulare, e non l'ho dato ai tuoi genitori. Aspetta, cerco il numero…"

"O- okay…" sospirò la ragazza. Ed ancora una volta tentò di sbrigare le cose. "Ma non sarebbe più semplice se la chiamassero al numero di casa?"

"Beh, vedi, non sono a Tokyo in questi giorni. Anch'io mi sto prendendo qualche giorno di riposo."

"Capisco." Qualche attimo di silenzio. Poi, "Allora? Il numero…?"

"Oh, vero. Me ne stavo dimenticando… ora lo cerco." 

Ayaka sorrise nervosamente. Mika a volte era una vera e propria seccatura. Sembrava quasi che si comportasse così apposta. "… trovato?"

"Non ancora…"

La ragazza trattenne un ringhio, ma non poté evitare che la sua faccia mostrasse chiari segni d'irritazione. Non si arrabbiava molto spesso, ma quando accadeva poteva essere davvero terribile. 

"Senta," Un altro tentativo. "Potrebbe richiamarmi una volta che l'ha trovato, no?"

"No, non ce n'è più bisogno. L'ho trovato."

"Ah…"

"Allora, il numero è…" 

Silenzio ancora una volta. Ayaka sospirò silenziosamente.

"E'…?" 

"Aspetta." disse Mika. "Non riesco a capire se questo numero sia un cinque o un sei…"

Gli occhi di Ayaka scesero sull'orologio che aveva in polso. Erano già passati cinque minuti. E se in quel periodo di tempo Hiroshi avesse tentato di telefonarle? Aveva detto chiaramente a Mika che stava aspettando una telefonata. Ma non sapeva come dirle in modo cortese di chiudere il becco e riattaccare quel maledetto telefono. "Okay, ho trovato il numero sulla confezione del cellulare."

"Bene…" Finalmente, tra tanti sospiri frustrati, uno di sollievo.

**

"Ancora occupato…" Hiroshi crollò sul letto, esausto, con la cornetta in mano. Da quand'era tornato aveva tentato di chiamare Ayaka per cinque buoni minuti. Minuti che per lui sembravano ore, però. Aveva lavorato tantissimo alla NG Records, tutta la sera, sebbene uno dei tre non si fosse presentato al lavoro. Sakano si era disperato nel sapere che Suguru era a letto con la febbre. Il nuovo cd dei Bad Luck sarebbe dovuto uscire tra breve, e mancavano ancora due canzoni, da scrivere ed arrangiare. E naturalmente, senza il tastierista della band, sarebbe stato impossibile fare tutto ciò. 

Quel giorno, oltretutto, avrebbero dovuto rilasciare un'intervista, sempre a proposito del loro nuovo cd. Shuichi aveva suggerito di non presentarsi senza Suguru. _"Dopo tutto, la band dei Bad Luck è composta da noi tre. Senza Suguru non sarebbe un'intervista ai Bad Luck, ma a Hiroshi e Shuichi."_ aveva detto. 

Il chitarrista era rimasto stupito dalle parole del suo collega più giovane. In quel momento si era chiesto se avesse di fronte lo stesso Shuichi che rifiutava l'idea di un nuovo membro della loro band, che aveva accettato il loro tastierista soltanto perché Yuki gli aveva consigliato di avere fiducia nelle decisioni di Tohma. 

Dopo essere stati costretti da K a rilasciare comunque l'intervista, in modo da spiegare anche il motivo del probabile ritardo dell'uscita del loro cd, lungo la via di casa erano anche stati trattenuti da alcuni fans, i quali, dopo assurde scenate, erano riusciti ad ottenere un loro autografo. I sei ragazzi, di cui quattro ragazze e due ragazzi, avevano notato immediatamente l'assenza di Suguru, ed avevano immediatamente chiesto cosa gli fosse successo. Tutte e quattro le ragazze erano senza dubbio pazze per il tastierista della loro band. E Hiroshi era rimasto stupito anche da questa scoperta. Per la prima volta, anche sfogliando qualche giornale all'edicola mentre tornava a casa, il chitarrista si era reso conto che Suguru non aveva una fama inferiore a quella sua o di Shuichi. Non che non lo ritenesse degno, solo che non ci aveva mai pensato prima di allora.

"Moshi moshi?" La voce suonava rauca e debole. 

"Suguru-kun," mormorò Hiroshi. "Spero di non averti svegliato… sono Hiroshi."

"Oh… koban wa, Nakano-san…" sussurrò Suguru, e subito dopo sniffò. "Figurati, non mi hai affatto svegliato. Anzi, non riesco proprio a dormire. Stavo guardando la televisione, ma non c'è neanche un programma decente. Alla fine ho lasciato il canale dei video musicali, per vedere un po' a che punto stiamo in classifica con il nostro nuovo singolo e se c'è qualche rivale degno di noi."

Hiroshi ridacchiò. "Anche se sei a casa malato non riesci a non pensare al lavoro, eh? Secondo me dovresti approfittare di questi giorni per rilassarti un po'."

"S- se lo dice lei…" Hiroshi rise nuovamente. Era sorprendente quante volte gli avesse detto di rivolgersi nei suoi confronti in modo informale. E Suguru continuava ancora a dargli del lei.

"Suguru-kun…" disse, quasi in tono di rimprovero. "Puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Hiro e darmi del tu, lo sai. Perché ti ostini a darmi del lei? Mi fai sentire un vecchietto."

"O- oh! Gomen ne, Hiro… shi…" balbettò il tastierista. "E' che non sono abituato…"

"Beh, abituati, perché se la prossima volta mi chiamerai di nuovo Nakano-san ti torcerò il collo."

"Eh eh… va bene, va bene," rispose Suguru, come rassegnato. Entrambi rimasero silenziosi per qualche momento, probabilmente chiedendosi cos'altro dire. Il primo a trovare le parole fu il tastierista. "Arigatou, Hiroshi…"

"Huh? Per che cosa?" 

"Oggi mi sono sentito molto solo. I miei sono partiti ieri notte per l'ennesima volta, e… sì, insomma, è bello sapere che a qualcuno importa ancora qualcosa di me."

"Non dire sciocchezze, Suguru-kun, ci sono tante persone che ti vogliono bene." rispose Hiroshi, sorridendo. Il sorriso si dileguò in pochi secondi. "Sei solo a casa, quindi?"

"Hai." mormorò Suguru, con un tono quasi amareggiato. "I miei sono partiti nonostante avessi la febbre. Seguchi-san è preso sempre dal lavoro e Mika-san non è a Tokyo… per questo mi sentivo solo. La febbre poi peggiora anche le cose."

"Ehi," sussurrò improvvisamente Hiroshi. "Che ne dici se domani venissi a farti visita?"

"N- non ce n'è bisogno."

"Suvvia, domani ho la giornata libera e non so cosa fare."

"Ma… ma…"

"Voglio solo farti una visita, e poi hai detto tu stesso di sentirti solo."

"Lo so, ma…" La voce di Suguru si abbassò. "Okay, okay, hai vinto. E' solo che la casa è un disastro, e…"

"Non preoccuparti. Ci vediamo domani, quindi? Passo alle nove, okay?"

**

"Hai…" sospirò Suguru, allontanando leggermente la cornetta dall'orecchio. "Allora, a domani."

"Ja ne."

"Ja."

Il tastierista chiuse la chiamata e crollò completamente sul letto. Non sapeva se essere felice o triste. Gli aveva fatto piacere sentire quanto Hiroshi ci tenesse a fargli visita, e quanto avesse insistito. Però… c'era qualcosa che ultimamente turbava Suguru, e riguardava proprio il chitarrista. 

Hiroshi era una persona simpatica e piacevole, che riusciva a farlo sentire a suo agio. Gli piaceva stare in sua compagnia, anzi, ogni volta che si recava agli studi della NG Records non faceva che pensare al momento in cui avrebbe salutato il chitarrista ed avrebbe visto il suo sorriso. Ma… era proprio quest'attaccamento verso di lui che spaventava Suguru. Con Hiroshi si sentiva come non si era mai sentito prima.

Dentro di sé si chiedeva se fosse possibile amare sul serio una persona dello stesso sesso. Shuichi ne aveva certamente dato prova, stando dietro a Yuki come un cagnolino ogni momento. Ma vivere un'esperienza del genere in prima persona era completamente diverso. Il sedicenne aveva preso soltanto una cotta in tutta la sua vita, per una ragazza, circa due anni prima. Ma il sentimento che provava per Hiroshi era molto, molto più intenso. E questo lo spaventava. E lo confondeva.

Nei momenti in cui aveva cominciato a rendersi conto di questa sua attrazione verso il chitarrista, ogni volta che gli capitava di restare da solo con lui per qualche minuto si sentiva vagamente in imbarazzo; e non solo in quei momenti. Anche le cose più semplici, come una stretta di mano con lui o uno sguardo, lo facevano arrossire e sentire sconcertato.

E di certo passare un'intera giornata con lui non avrebbe aiutato le cose. 

"Moshi moshi…"

"Ciao, Fujisaki-kun. Come va? Ho saputo che hai la febbre."

"Ancora tu… che vuoi?"

"Non fare così, dolcezza, sai che se ti comporti in questo modo mi fai soffrire."

"Smettila, e dimmi perché mi hai telefonato."

"Sei ancora tutto solo a casa?"

"Sì… ma domani torno a lavorare. Mi sento molto meglio, e dato che siamo indietro con il cd preferisco darmi da fare."

"Suvvia, un giorno in più o uno in meno non ti costerà la vita… volevo venirti a trovare…"

"Niente da fare. Vuoi smetterla una volta per tutte di tormentarmi?"

**

"Yuuuukiiiiiiii!!! Yuki, ti sono mancato?? So che ho fatto tardi, ma dei fan pazzi scatenati ci hanno trattenuto per una buona mezz'ora! Yuki? Yuki?? Yuki!! Dove sei???"

Shuichi si stupì di non sentire ancora il solito _Urusai_ da parte del suo scrittore. La porta del suo studio era aperta, e di lui non c'era traccia. Accese la luce del corridoio e lo percorse fino ad arrivare al soggiorno, l'unica stanza da cui proveniva una vaga illuminazione. "Yuki…?"

Il cantante si sorprese anche nel vedere Yuki sdraiato sul divano con il telecomando in mano, di fronte alla televisione. E soprattutto, sintonizzata su un canale pieno di programmi di varietà. Ma ancora più sorprendentemente, il canale dove era stata trasmessa la sua intervista quella sera.

Shuichi sorrise, e s'inginocchiò al lato del divano per osservare il viso dormiente di Yuki. Quando dormiva, il suo koibito sembrava un bambino, ingenuo e dolce. Ma quando quei due occhi tempestosi si aprivano, erano in grado di fulminare chiunque con il loro sguardo. 

Stava per sfiorare le labbra morbide di Yuki con le sue, quando due braccia forti si avvolsero al suo collo, tirando la sua testa ulteriormente verso il basso a grande velocità. "Yu –"

Non fece in tempo a completare la parola, Shuichi si rese conto che Yuki era sveglio, e che con quel rapido gesto aveva affrettato quell'azione che aveva avuto in mente quando i suoi occhi si erano posati sullo scrittore. "Okaeri nasai." sussurrò Yuki sulle labbra del cantante.

Prese il telecomando dal bordo del divano e lo puntò verso il televisore, spegnendolo. L'oscurità piombò sulla stanza, le uniche luci erano quelle della luna e del corridoio. Lo scrittore riprese a baciare Shuichi, più appassionatamente di prima, svegliandosi lentamente da quel sonno che prima aveva tenuto prigioniera la sua mente. Il ragazzo sussultò leggermente, e tentò di districarsi dalle braccia di Yuki, che lo tenevano prigioniero con la stessa forza di prima. Era incredibile come quelle braccia sottili potessero essere così potenti. "Yu- Yuki… ho lasciato la luce del corridoio accesa…"

"La luce può aspettare. Io no." mormorò Yuki in un tono seducente.

"Ci metto cinque secondi, prometto." sussurrò Shuichi, sorridendo.

"E cinque secondi sono troppi per me…"

**

"Ayaka-chan…" sussurrò Hiroshi. Nella sua voce c'era un misto tra sollievo e gioia quasi incontenibile. Ormai era mezzanotte, ma l'importante per entrambi era essere finalmente al telefono per parlare, come ogni sera. "Con chi sei rimasta al telefono per così tanto tempo?" 

"Mika-san sa come restare al telefono per ore con qualcuno," rispose la ragazza. "Anche se le si dice che si aspetta una telefonata."

"Non importa. Mi sono un po' preoccupato, ma sono felice di sentirti."

"Nakano-san, ho una splendida notizia." esclamò improvvisamente Ayaka. "Questa settimana i miei genitori sono in vacanza a Hokkaido, per cui posso farmi accompagnare da Tatsuha a Tokyo. E posso restarci finché i miei non tornano dalla vacanza."

Hiroshi allargò gli occhi. "Di- dici sul serio…?"

"Hai. Per cui mi chiedevo… potrei partire anche domattina, ma prima volevo essere sicura che tu non fossi già impegnato."

"Beh, in effetti…" mormorò il chitarrista. "… avevo promesso a Suguru-kun di andarlo a trovare. Per stare con te disdirei l'appuntamento, ma… vedi, ha la febbre e mi è parso che si sentisse parecchio solo…"

"Non c'è problema, Nakano-san." lo interruppe la ragazza. "Quindi… domani sera? O preferisci direttamente la mattina dopo?" 

"Oh, domani sera." rispose immediatamente Hiroshi. "Sicuramente domani sera."

****

Note dell'autrice: Okay, se siete arrivati fino a qui significa che qualcuno si sarà già chiesto se questa fanfic diventerà una Hiroshi x Ayaka o una Hiroshi x Suguru. Ebbene, sinceramente non lo so neanche io. Vedrò con l'andare avanti della storia. Ho già abbastanza idee per scrivere altri tre o quattro capitoli, e sono sicura che entro questi avrò già fatto una scelta. Magari potete aiutarmi anche voi a scegliere, dandomi un vostro parere a riguardo ^^. Review, pweaaaseeeeeee!!


End file.
